


Rainbow

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lance Ship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Storm God Kolivan, Sun God Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Kolivan, the Storm God, contemplates his feelings for Lance, the Sun God.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Lance Ship Week: Stormy/Sunny

Kolivan has always been described as “moody” or “brooding,” especially by Thace, the Wind God. He isn’t too bothered by it; he acknowledges it as mostly true. How could he create such malevolent storms if he wasn’t that way? Yet, Kolivan has begun to wonder what it would be like to let a little light into his life.

 

This wondering may or may not have something to do with his new friendship with the Ocean God’s son, Lance. The young Sun God is brilliant and bright, lighting up everything he encounters with a vibrancy that leaves Kolivan yearning for something. Something he can’t quite determine.

 

Their interactions, at first, were fleeting, but have grown longer in time. When they first met, Kolivan was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of Lance: the luminescent tracings along his whole body; the two darker markings on his cheeks, in the shape of the sun; his brilliant blue eyes, shining bright with mirth and delight. Yes, you could say Kolivan was entranced. Yet, he was hesitant to approach Lance. Kolivan knows he can be intimidating, with his large stature and imposing glare, but Lance simply danced up to Kolivan, enchanting him with light conversation about himself, even inquiring about Kolivan. Kolivan’s mood brightened simply by being in the presence of Lance.

 

That, he thinks, is when he was hooked. He began to seek out the sun, desperate to see Lance’s smile, hear his giggles, and be the cause of both.

 

Lance seems to enjoy Kolivan’s company, but Kolivan never let himself believe that it could be more. He still doesn’t. Lance is lively and full of vivid light, why would he choose a dark, brooding God like Kolivan when he could have any God he wants?

 

Kolivan is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear Lance approach.

 

“Are you all right?” Lance’s voice is concerned and Kolivan wishes to immediately eradicate any worry of his.

 

“I am fine,” Kolivan assures.

 

Lance looks skeptical, raising a thin eyebrow. “You don’t seem fine.” Lance gestures to the sky below them and Kolivan sees the brewing storm his emotions are causing.

 

“It is nothing for you to be concerned about.” Kolivan sighs and smiles slightly at Lance, trying to assuage any fears.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Lance takes a step toward him. “I care for you, Kolivan.”

 

The storm below worsens, and lightning strikes a nearby tree.

 

“You don’t believe me.” Lance accuses. He steps forward once more, into Kolivan’s personal space, and jabs a frustrated finger into Kolivan’s chest. “Why don’t you believe me?”

 

Kolivan gulps at the blinding fervor building inside of Lance. The sun burns bright and hot and Kolivan’s storm looks minor compared to its severity.

 

“Lance,” Kolivan begins but isn’t quite sure how to finish. “I- I care about you deeply, and I fear - I am aware of your beauty and my inadequacy.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lance steps closer, if possible. Kolivan feels the heat rising from his skin.

 

“I am not good enough for you, Lance. You deserve the world. I cannot offer that to you.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Lance snaps. “Don’t you think I should get a say in this ideal life you have depicted for me?”

 

“I-” Kolivan stutters.

 

“I care about you, Kolivan. A lot. I know you care about me, too.” Lance leans in closer, breath ghosting Kolivan’s lips. “Why are you resisting so much?” The storms below intensify, thunder echoing against every surface. “Stop it.” Lance closes the gap between them, lips meeting Kolivan’s in a gentle press. Kolivan feels Lance sigh into the kiss and he relaxes, hands reaching up to cradle Lance’s cheeks. A burst of colorful light pierces his vision and he separates from Lance to see what caused it.

 

Next to them, bursting through the remains of the storm and blinding light is a beautiful arc of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet.

 

Lance laughs, lovely and bright. “We made that.”

 

Kolivan hums, looping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. “Let’s make some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)
> 
> Thanks for the idea! <3 [bbb35](http://bbb35.tumblr.com/)


End file.
